


We Should Play Twister

by everydayistuesday



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cannon universe, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean and Cas play twister, First Kiss, M/M, No Smut, No idea when this takes place, One-Shot, Shipper!Sam, they do kiss though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28105542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydayistuesday/pseuds/everydayistuesday
Summary: Cas suggests that Dean play Twister with him. Reluctantly, Dean agrees, and no, he’s not thinking about how close they are. Definitely not.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	We Should Play Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Look, it’s another I-wrote-it-while-I-was-half-asleep-and-barely-coherent fic! Expect typos.

Even after Cas had gotten his marbles back, he hadn’t lost his affinity for board games. 

  
Dean wasn’t sure how he felt about that. 

Actually, he knew exactly how he felt about that. 

There was a face Cas made when he was playing chess — purely focused on the board, eyes narrowed slightly as he considered his move — that Dean loved. The small, triumphant smile he got when he beat Dean at Sorry. 

The best game to play with Cas was Scrabble. When he surveyed his letters, he was sure and unquestioning. Somehow, he managed to win every time. He smiled that smile at the end of every game. 

Dean couldn’t decide if his favorite part of playing Scrabble with Cas was his smile at the end, or if it was how their hands brushed when they passed the letter bag to each other. 

But that wasn’t appropriate. Cas was Dean’s best friend. Cas didn’t like Dean like that. 

Cas didn’t dream about the feel of Dean’s lips on his, or have to push down the urge to take his hand or wonder what it would be like to wake up next to him. Cas wasn’t in love with him. 

Dean was pretty sure he was in love with Cas. Or something close to that.

He kept it down, though. He’d rather have Cas as a friend than not at all. So Cas didn’t know about how Dean wanted to kiss him or take his hand or fall asleep and wake up next to him. 

Dean wanted to make sure it stayed that way, which was why playing board games with Cas was hard. Cas was just so painfully  _ Cas _ when he played. Dean loved every second of it. 

Playing games with Cas was a special kind of torture, but Dean managed. 

  
That is, until one day, out of the blue, Cas suggested, “We should play Twister.” 

Dean choked on his beer. 

“Dean? Are you alright?” 

Dean cleared his throat and tried to meet Cas’ eyes. “I’m fine, Cas. Not sure Twister is a good idea, though.” 

Cas squinted at him. “Why not?” 

“Because —“  _ I don’t need to see how flexible you are, I think I might kiss you if I get that close to you  _ “— I’m getting old, man. Don’t think I’d survive.” 

  
“I’m centuries old and I can still play Twister.” 

“You’re an angel,” Dean protested weakly. 

“I don’t understand what that has to do with playing Twister.”

_ Don’t give in, don’t say “okay,” don’t — _

“Fine,” Dean grumbled. 

Cas smiled at him. “I’ll go get the mat.”

Dean watched him leave the room. 

Well, shit.

* * *

When Cas came back, he was carrying the mat and the spinner. 

  
Sam walked in behind him.

“Sam offered to spin for us,” Cas explained. 

Dean looked at his brother in horror. 

Sam grinned at him. 

“No, that’s okay, Sammy,” Dean insisted. “I can spin.”

“It’s not a problem,” Sam said. 

So not only did he have to play Twister with the guy he was secretly in love with, but he had to do it while his brother watched. Whatever diety’s idea this had been must have really been enjoying themselves. 

If Dean survived this, that god was going to be  _ in _ for it.

Sam grabbed the spinner from Cas. “Set up and then let’s play.”

Cas unfurled the mat.

Sam spun. “Right hand, red.”

Cas didn’t hesitate. 

Dean stood, staring. 

“Dean? You there?” Sam was smirking at him. “Right hand on red.”

Dean glared at him, but moved towards the mat and complied.

“Left foot, green.” 

Dean and Cas readjusted, and no, Dean was  _ not _ thinking about how close he and Cas were. 

He was definitely  _ not _ thinking about that for the next few turns, which led to him and Cas becoming tangled around each other. 

It was only when Sam called out, “Left hand, red,” that the problem arose. 

Dean stretched across the mat carefully. It was an uncomfortable way to maneuver, but it was the most logical one. If he could just reach a little further —

He lost his balance, falling on top of Cas and into his lap. 

Dean forgot how to breathe for a moment. 

Cas’ eyes flitted to his lips, then met Dean’s, wide and intense. Almost like — almost like —

Dean didn’t even realize he had leaned forward until Cas met him in the middle. 

_ Holy shit, Cas was kissing him. _

Their first kiss was slow and curious. Small, bordering on hesitant. Their second was more. Their third was even more. 

  
It was a few minutes of pure bliss before they broke apart enough to meet each other’s eyes. 

Dean opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. When he finally managed to make his voice work, all he could get out was, “Damn, Cas.”

So that was what kissing Cas was like. 

It was freaking awesome. 

Cas was watching him expectantly. Dean could see he was trying to remain calm and collected, but there was something in his eyes. Shock? Fear? Hope?

“You — so, was that —?” Dean let the question hang between them. 

“I… I’ve wanted to do that for a long time,” Cas said quietly. “Actually, the whole reason I insisted on Twister was in hopes of that happening.”

  
“Yeah?” Dean grinned. “Well, I’m glad it did.” He leaned back in, and their mouths collided.

Somewhere behind them, Sam was clapping.  _ “Finally!” _

Dean didn't care. Right now, all there was was Cas. 

  
“How long?” Dean asked. 

“Years,” Cas said, smiling. 

“Me too,” Dean said. “Cas —“

“I know.” 

Dean stopped. “Did — did you just Han Solo me?” 

Cas pulled back and squinted at him. “I don’t understand that reference.”

Dean pulled him back in. “Doesn’t matter. We’ll fix that. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Sam cleared his throat. “I’m gonna go….”

“You do that, Sammy.”

“What are we going to do?” Cas asked. 

“What you wanted. We’re going to play Twister,” Dean said with a wink. 


End file.
